


Derek

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Piano player Derek, Sequel, Soulmates, Stiles Alone Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my story <span class="u">Stiles</span>. </p><p>In <span class="u">Stiles</span>, we learned how Derek discovered the name of his soulmate. Now it's our turn to see how Stiles discovers his.</p><p>***</p><p>Stiles just loves so much.</p><p>So why couldn't Fate or Life or who-the-hell-ever reveal his soulmate in a normal way?</p><p>Why couldn't he see his soulmate as a character in one of his games? Why couldn't he spill spaghetti sauce on the floor and see a face or a name? Out of all of the things he loves to do, why couldn't it have been something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

There are a lot of things that Stiles loves to do. He could write a list as long as his arm of hobbies that he enjoys. Not just enjoys- genuinely loves.

Naturally, he loves video games. Sports games, fantasy games, mystery games, strategy games, even that one Barbie game he got stuck with in a game of Dirty Santa. It was all fun and games until he and Scott couldn't get Barbie through the Glitter Swamp. That's when shit got real. Barbie's Sparkling Adventure will forever be a guilty pleasure (kept secret within the confines of the bro code of course).

After his mom passed away he taught himself how to cook. Not only does it make him feel a connection with his mom, but it's easy. He can pick out a recipe and focus all of his attention on it. He doesn't zoom through thoughts of school, pack, school, death, pack, lacrosse, etc. He can tune everything else out. His world narrows down to a simple page of cooking instructions. That's it. Cutting vegetables doesn't strike fear in his heart, heating the oven doesn't make him sweat. Cooking doesn't scare him at- well. There was this one time that he made a dish for his dad to take to a department BBQ, and for an entire week after the fact Stiles got pulled over so many times he couldn't keep count. Every single time he was terrified that he had done something wrong and his dad would find out, but no. The deputies just wanted to tell him how great his food was or ask him to make them some more. Because picking up the phone to call him or maybe talking to his dad was too normal. They had to pull him over- all flashing lights and sirens.

So he loves video games and cooking. He also loves useless facts (see the paper he actually turned in about the history of male circumcision). For some reason he just enjoys knowing tidbits of information that other people don't know and probably wouldn't want to know. Maybe it's because it makes him feel unique or maybe he's just answering to the call of his ADD. Whatever the reason, he loves useless facts.

He loves driving his Jeep, he loves eating curly fries, he loves snooping through his dad's police files, he loves listening to the police scanner in the kitchen, he loves playing lacrosse (even if he's just warming the bench), he loves reading, and he loves board games (because they are awesome Jackson; that's why).

Stiles just loves so much.

So why couldn't Fate or Life or who-the-hell-ever reveal his soulmate in a normal way?

Why couldn't he see his soulmate as a character in one of his games? Why couldn't he spill spaghetti sauce on the floor and see a face or a name? Out of all of the things he loves to do, why couldn't it have been something like that?

Since the time he was old enough to actually understand this whole soulmate thing, he wanted something like his parents. Their story was probably his favorite-out of every story he'd ever heard.

His dad had just became a rookie deputy in the department. The rest of the guys invited him out to dinner one night, nothing fancy, just a bunch of guys eating greasy food and drinking beer. Everything was normal until Deputy John Stilinski got his food- a giant steak with a huge pile of fries (curly of course). There were some giant-ass fries on that plate. They had to get a picture. John reaches for the longest looking fry, grabs it by both ends, and pulls it up into the air. He doesn't notice anything weird until he sees the picture because it doesn't look like he's holding up a long french fry. It looks like he is holding up a tiny (and delicious) banner with simple script letters. Claudia M.

Stiles has seen the picture. Curly fries! His dad saw his mom's name in a curly fry! How awesome would that be?

His mom's side of the story is just as amazing.

Claudia Mason was an up-and-coming wedding planner. She wasn't married herself, but she loved helping others begin their happily ever after. She was trying to create the perfect fairy tale setting for the reception of an outside wedding she was planning. She was at the venue overseeing last minute adjustments- the wedding was about ten hours away. The bride was stressing out because everything had to be perfect; well, that was Claudia's job. It would be flawless.

She did a final sweep around with her eyes. The venue was perfect during the day; she just had to make sure it looked just as good at night. It did. The tables looked perfect, the decorations were perfect, the lights were bright enough to see but dim enough not to hide the fireflies dancing around. The fireflies made her particularly proud even though they were just a natural decoration that she had no control over. They were like little stars floating elegantly down on the earth.

Stiles' favorite part of his mom's story was whenever she said that her own personal stars granted a wish she hadn't even made yet. She wouldn't have seen them if she hadn't turned just one more time on the way to her car. There they were, twinkling and dancing, spelling out a simple, John S.

She had always liked to embarrass the man by saying she had known who he was by the fireflies in his eyes the first time they met.

Stiles wanted something like that. Either one would be fine for him.

But no.

He couldn't have anything easy.

You see, there's something else that Stiles loves to do. Something that you don't talk about in polite company. Something you can't do until you reach a certain maturity in your growth. Something you don't necessarily need a partner for...

Yeah.

That.

Exactly.

Had he known that his soulmate would be revealed in such an embarrassing way, he would have tried not to love doing it so much. But in his defense, it's stress-relieving, it feels good, and he's a healthy young man. Not to mention that he's almost constantly surrounded by people who are unjustly easy to look at.

Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Cora, Derek...

It's just not fair. If he hadn't gotten thrown into this whole werewolf thing then maybe things would have been different. His alone time activities definitely increased after joining the pack. It's _their_ fault!

Stiles had just gotten back from lacrosse practice. He was sweaty and gross; all he wanted to do was take a shower. Simple as that.

But.

His phone buzzed with a new message from Derek. **'Pack meeting. Now.'** There was no location or anything; no. It was just, we're meeting so you need to be here. There wasn't even a 'please' in there. His shower would have to wait.

He watched the wolves run around and attack each other for two hours. _Two_. _Hours_. He didn't do anything else. All he could do was sit there and watch his own little action movie. He didn't mind the view, of course, but he could have showered and had some quality Stiles time for all the time he just sat there and watched. It's not like they would let him join in the fray. He was a breakable human and they were all superhero-strong werewolves.

Anyways. When he finally got back home, he was well beyond ready to get cleaned up and go to bed. His dad wasn't home, there were no windows down the hall to his bathroom, and he just wasn't bothered with anything. He dropped his keys off at the door and stripped on his way up to the shower. First, his hoodie then his shirt. He toed off his shoes, pulled off his socks, unbuttoned his jeans, leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind him.

He walked out of his jeans before reaching the bathroom door and slid his boxers off after shutting it. He didn't even wait for the water to warm all the way up; he just hopped right in.

As he let the dirt and grime of the day wash away, his mind wandered to the pack. Lydia's perfect strawberry hair, to Jackson's perfect jawline, to Danny's perfect body, to Allison's perfect smile, to the rest of the pack until his mind settled on Derek's perfect everything. Probably the only imperfect thing about Derek was his personality, but even that was pretty perfect in Stiles' opinion. He was snarky and sarcastic, witty and smart. He was like the best of the whole pack, like each perfect thing about each of them was part of Derek.

His hair wasn't long and red, but it was always perfectly styled whether he did it on purpose or not. The chiseled shape of his jaw could easily put Jackson's to shame. No one in the pack could hold a candle to his physique, and the one time Stiles had seen him really smile was enough for Stiles to decide that no one could match his smile either. He was perfect.

It wouldn't be the first time Stiles had used him as inspiration for some quality alone time.

However, it was definitely the first time that he had ever called out someone's name. He usually stayed as quiet as he could, even when he had the house to himself. However, somehow, completely against his own will, Derek's name fell from his lips when he came.

Not once had he ever voiced his desire out loud. Not even a whisper.

He rinsed off and hurriedly escaped to his room to hide in his bed, face flaming.

He didn't think anything of it until- well, he thought about it. It was almost all he could think about if he was being honest. But, he didn't think anything was important about it until a few days later.

He had the house all to himself again. The Sheriff would be working a double to cover for one of the deputies whose wife had gone into labor early. Stiles fixed himself some food and watched Netflix in his room for a good while.

It was during some old shotty scary movie when his mind grabbed on to thoughts of Derek and wouldn't let go. Derek's eyes, his stubble, his smile, his shoulders, his chest, his abs, his fucking hands... Large and slightly rough. He could practically feel the wolf's hands on his skin. It was intense.

He shut off the movie and stripped. He was not going to let this awesomely vivid imagination go to waste.

When he was free of all of his clothes he plopped back on his bed and closed his eyes. His hands, almost by themselves, decided to tease his nipples which was new but good. So good. It was almost like they weren't his hands at all. It was like they were-

"Derek," he moaned, and that wasn't the only sound he made. After years of holding it in, he couldn't stop the litany of words and moans that spilled from his lips. Most of them some sort of variation on Derek's name.

He hadn't even touched his dick yet and he was ready to come. Just a loose grip with the slightest bit of pressure, and he was making a mess of his hand and stomach.

When he came down a bit and opened his eyes, he was a panting, heaving mess.

Instead of just grabbing some tissues and wiping himself off like he usually did, something inspired him to go to the bathroom. He was a little weak in the knees and his heart was pounding, but he made it. His skin was flushed, his nipples were red and slightly swollen from all the attention, his eyes were large and shiny, but his stomach was what he couldn't look away from. There, spelled out in the mess he'd made of himself, was a simple word.

Derek.


	2. Sterek

**TLA**

Derek frowned as he caught the sound of footsteps on the stairs to his loft. He got up from his keyboard to investigate. He wasn't expecting any visitors.

He readied himself for attack until he caught the spicy sweet scent that was purely Stiles. He opened the door before the human could even knock. "What are you doing here?" he questioned though not with his usual bite. Ever since he wrote the name on his music, he couldn't seem to act like his usual self when Stiles was involved.

"Um, should I go?" the human questioned. He backed up, "I should go. I'll um, I'll see you at the next meeting." He turned quickly on his heel to leave.

"Wait," Derek said, grabbing a warm wrist in his grasp. "Want something to drink?"

Stiles grinned brightly and pushed his way into the loft. "You got any coke?"

Derek really tried to roll his eyes but he was entirely too fond of the younger male. "You and sugar? No way in hell."

"Everything has sugar in it, Derek," the human replied. "What do you expect me to drink? Water?" The wolf replied with a stern look; Stiles sighed. "Fine, fine, _water_."

He disappeared into the den while Derek went to get a cup. "You remember that one time I saved your life?" he heard the human call. "Or that other time?" Derek could hear the younger male's steps around the room. "Oh! Or that other time?" The steps stopped; he heard a soft ping from the keyboard. "I think I deserve a co..." There was a shuffling of papers.

Derek's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He hadn't put the music away. The music he'd written for Stiles. The music that told him Stiles was his soulmate. The music that even now was swirling in his head, much like the sound of the human's heartbeat.

"Derek... what is this?"

The wolf stared down at the empty cup in his hands for a second before putting it on the counter. He walked slowly in the direction of his keyboard; he didn't even bother avoiding any creaky spots in the floor. The closer he got, the more in tune their heartbeats became until he could only hear one beat.

"I think you already know what that is," he said, and despite the fact that he had tried not to sneak up on the human, Stiles jumped in the air and whirled around.

Stiles looked back at the music then back to Derek. "Wha- Me?"

The wolf moved to stand right in Stiles' personal space. They were almost chest to chest. Derek had to look down slightly to meet bright whiskey eyes. "You," he said softly. His voice was just a rumble against the human's lips. "Did you see too?"

The human nodded. "A um... A few months ago." He tentatively placed his trembling hands on the wolf's chest. "I saw your name."

"How?" He placed his own hands on Stiles' waist. He didn't miss the way the human's cheeks darkened. "Did you see me in that awful Barbie game?"

Stiles blanched. "What!? How do you know about that game!?"

Derek laughed. "Remember your sophomore year when I stayed in your room because somebody accused me of murder?"

"Hahaha, about that..."

"It doesn't matter now," the wolf replied. He smiled before a look of horror crossed his face. "I didn't appear as Barbie did I?"

Stiles had never pictured Derek in a sparkling pink glitter dress, but the image he conjured up in his head was hilarious. He laughed and laughed until even Derek was laughing. Firm lips against his own is what brought him down from his laughing high. It was just a quick peck, but he grabbed the wolf's face and deepened it.

When they finally pulled apart they were both out of breath. He gulped down some air and went in to kiss Derek some more but the wolf stopped him. "Why? Why are we stopping?"

Derek smiled and licked his lips. "We can continue after we're sure your dad won't shoot me."

"But that will be after graduation!" Stiles exclaimed. He threw his hands up in the air and then crossed them over his chest in a pout. "That's months away!"

The wolf smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Stiles had ever seen and pecked him softly on the lips one more time. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know!
> 
> Write your own turn of events and share it with me!
> 
> How would you have done Stiles' reveal?

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming ASAP! They finally get together!!!


End file.
